1. Related Field
The present invention relates to a display device that displays images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display devices, such as, a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED), an electrophoretic display (EPD), and a plasma display panel (PDP) have been increasingly used.
In particular, the organic light emitting diode display device includes a driving transistor for supplying a current to the organic light emitting diode (OLED). The threshold voltage (Vth) of the driving transistor can be positive-shifted and deteriorated. However, the compensation circuit may not be able to compensate the positive shift in the threshold voltage and the deterioration of the driving transistor.